Inductors are useful for implementing electronic filters and resonant circuits. However, inductors in integrated circuits occupy significant area to achieve the needed inductance, and inductors with a high quality factor, Q, are difficult to implement in an integrated circuit.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.